Mon Amour à Paris
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Setelah kejadian di Tokyo, kini Kazusa dan Jin berada bersama di Paris! Kisah cinta seperti apalagi yang akan menghampiri mereka?/Kazusa Tsundere and Jin Ecchi/Sequel of Idol's Love Story!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, maaf ya, dateng-dateng vea bawa cerita baru lagi bukannya ngelanjutin yang udah ada... Habisnya ini vea janji mau _publish _cerita ini tapi belum terlaksana juga. Baru bisa sekarang nih..^^ Mungkin agak sedikit berbeda dengan Idol's Love Story. Di sini, Kazusa nya bersikap tsundere sementara Jin nya terkesan mesum, xixixi, kita lihat kisah cinta mereka di Paris! XD

**Aiko Enma: **Yup, udah dilanjutkan nih dalam bentuk sequel. Mungkin sequelnya akan multichap, tergantung permintaan readers^^

**Magical Rima: **Ada kok lanjutannya, tapi maaf ya karena baru bisa vea _publish_ sekarang^^

**Airuna: **?

**No Name**: Insya allah, ini saya mulai kembali lanjutin ceritanya, mudah-mudahan suka ya^^

* * *

><p><em>Cerita ini spesial untuk:<em>

_Jia yang tidak bisa ku mengerti jalan pikirannya_

_Kang HIP yang udah mau nemenin vea apapun yang terjadi_

_Iyan yang udah berubah_

_Para pembaca Idol's Love Story_

_Kamu yang udah mau luangin waktu membaca cerita ini_

* * *

><p><strong>Mon amour à Paris<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel from "Idol's Love Story"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Mon amour à Paris © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_First Day : Live With You_

_._

_._

"Ke—Kenapa harus 1 kamar?" bentak Kazusa kesal. Gadis itu, dan pemuda yang dicintainya baru saja sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana di Paris. Pemuda itu melepas jaket hitamnya dan menggantungkannya di tempat penggantungan pakaian kamar itu. Ia lantas duduk di sofa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, karena harusnya aku berangkat ke sini 3 minggu yang akan datang, jadi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tempat untuk tinggal sekarang," terangnya santai. Gadis berhiaskan telinga kelinci itu mendengus.

"Di sini kan ada banyak hotel, juga apartemen. Selain itu, kau kan artis, pasti uangmu cukup untuk menyewa 1 kamar,"

"Malas ah, sewanya mahal,"

"Bermodal sedikit kenapa?" ujar Kazusa kesal. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Ayolah, atau kau mau aku kembali ke Jepang untuk menghancurkan kehidupan _pengantin baru_ itu?" ancamnya. Kazusa menelan lidah. Pemuda ini memang sangat pandai bermain kata.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh tidur di kamar—karena apartemen yang di sewa hanya memiliki sebuah kamar. Kau tidur di sofa!" Kazusa mengalah.

"_What did you say?_ Bintang idola harapan bangsa sepertiku harus tidur di sofa? _No way_! Ogah ah!" tolaknya. Ia kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Terus mau tidur di mana? Di atap?" Kazusa mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur sekamar saja?" tanya Jin menggoda. Ia tersenyum menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar idola rendahan!" Bug! Kazusa meninju pipi Jin dengan sangat keras. Pemuda berambut gelap itu sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aw! Aku kan hanya bercanda," ujarnya sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini membengkak.

"Ngga lucu!" Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kopernya dan berjalan ke kamar tidur satu-satunya.

Brak! Dia menutup keras pintu itu, membuat lukisan yang terpampang di dinding sedikit bergetar dan hampir terjatuh. Jin tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

"Kazusa, kita jalan-jalan yuk," ajak Jin sembari mengetuk pelan pintu kamar adik Kazune itu.

"Aku sibuk," Sahutan dingin dari dalam kamar membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah.

'_Rupanya dia masih marah_,' pikirnya.

"Ku belikan _ice cream _deh," bujuk Jin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bujuk dengan _ice cream_!" bentak Kazusa. Ia masih belum mau membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menatap wajah sang idola.

"Kalau begitu, ku belikan boneka deh," bujuk Jin lagi. Kazusa semakin kesal.

"Apalagi benda seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ya sudah, kalau kau merasa sudah besar, ku beri ciuman saja ya~!" ujar Jin santai. Amarah Kazusa semakin memuncak.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini wanita murahan!" Bug! Terdengar suara bantal yang dilemparkan Kazusa mengenai pintu kamar. Jin hanya merinding dari luar.

"Aku kan bercanda. Ayolah, temani aku jalan-jalan," Jin merajuk.

"_Ndak _mau!"

"Ayolah,"

"_Ogah_!"

"Cuacanya cerah lho,"

"Biarin aja!"

"Ya sudahlah kalau kamu ngga mau, aku kencan dengan cewek lain saja," ancam Jin.

"Ugh, baiklah, baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu,"

"Yes!" gumam Jin senang. Dia terkekeh sendiri.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazusa keluar dari kamarnya seraya menggunakan rok selutut, sebuah _cardigan _merah muda pupus, dengan kaus t-shirt warna putih pink. Tak lupa ikat rambut berhiaskan telinga kelinci khasnya. Jin tertegun menatapnya dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"_Do... Doushite_? Apa ada yang aneh dengan dandananku?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sebuah semburat merah terhias di wajahnya.

"Manis kok. Hanya saja, telinga kelinci itu terasa mengganggu," jawab Jin cuek. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Ayo, cepat!" lanjutnya. Kazusa berlari kecil mengejarnya.

.

.

Kazusa terlihat terus memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang perjalanan. Dahinya tampak berkerut seolah pertanda bahwa dia sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan marah. Di belakangnya tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah terus merayunya—meminta untuk dimaafkan.

"Ayolah Kazusa-chan ku sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu sangat me-ma-lu-kan! _You know that?_" bentak Kazusa kesal. Hiasan telinga kelincinya tampak bergerak mengikuti ayunan langkah kakinya. Pemuda itu masih tak menyerah.

"Sayang~ Aku benar-benar lupa tadi. Aku minta maaf deh," sahutnya lagi. Kazusa masih cemberut teringat kejadian memalukan tadi. Mereka berdua tadi setelah jalan-jalan kemudian makan malam di sebuah restaurant bintang lima. Jin bilang bahwa dia yang traktir, Kazusa kemudian memesan makanan secukupnya—tidak terlalu berlebihan karena ia juga tak tega jika Jin harus menguras sakunya sangat dalam. Mereka kemudian makan sangat lahap sampai akhirnya di kasir, Jin baru menyadari bahwa ia ketinggalan dompetnya. Dan uang yang Kazusa bawa saat itu hanya sanggup membayar setengahnya. Jin sempat memohon maaf dan menawarkan tiket konsernya, namun petugas di sana tidak mau peduli dan tetap harus dibayar. Pada akhirnya, mereka diperbolehkan pergi setelah menitipkan paspor Jin sebagai jaminan. Kazusa benar-benar malu saat itu, apalagi mereka menjadi bahan perhatian orang banyak.

"Ngga mau tahu, pokoknya yang besok bayar ke restaurant itu, kamu! Aku ngga mau ikut! Malu-maluin saja!" keluh Kazusa sembari membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

"Iya deh, tapi kamu jangan marah-marah lagi ya?" rayu Jin. Pemuda itu masih belum menyerah jua rupanya.

"Terserah!" Brak! Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Kazusa kini telah berada di kamarnya. Sementara Jin masih terdiam mematung di depan pintu kamar Kazusa. Ia kemudian tersenyum menahan tawa. Agak lucu juga baginya mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dan tidur di atas sofa.

Setelah merasa cukup lama, Kazusa perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia kini telah memakai pakaian piyama berwarna krem kecokelatan. Manis sekali. Hiasan telinga kelincinya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari kepalanya. Ditatapnya Jin yang tengah terbaring di sofa. Perlahan, Kazusa kemudian mengambil selimut dan hendak menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Trak! Kazusa tersentak saat Jin yang dikiranya telah tertidur malah menarik tangannya sehingga membuat gadis itu jatuh di atas tubuh sang pemuda.

"Khekhekhe, kena kau," gumamnya.

"Kya! Idola rendahan! Lepaskan aku!" seru Kazusa dengan wajah yang begitu merah. Jin hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Dia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kanan Kazusa.

"Berhentilah bersikap _tsundere_ seperti itu,"

Kazusa bergidik. Ia dapat merasakan setiap desahan nafas yang dihembuskan pemuda itu. Kazusa hendak protes sebelum ia mendengar suara dengkuran kecil dari mulut Jin.

"Zzz,"

Pemuda itu telah tertidur rupanya. Kazusa hendak bangkit namun, pegangan Jin begitu erat hingga ia tak bisa terlepas darinya. Kazusa mengeluh sesaat. Namun, pada akhirnya dia pun tertidur di sana.

.

.

_First Day Finished_

_Do you want to continue the second day?_

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mon amour à Paris

.

.

Sequel from "Idol's Love Story"

.

.

Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo

Mon amour à Paris © Invea

.

.

Warning : GaJe! OOC! OC! OOT! Drabble! Typo! De eL eL

.

.

_Second Day : Shock With You_

_._

_._

Terik mentari pagi menyilaukan mata pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah tertutup. Tubuhnya sesaat sempat bergerak sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda tampan itu terbangun. Hampir saja ia hendak bangkit sebelum ia melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap di atas tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh sesaat dan kemudian mengusap lembut kepala sang gadis. Gadis itu langsung terbangun tak berapa lama. Wajahnya langsung memerah melihat pemuda itu.

"Gya! Mesum! Ngapain kau tidur di tempatku!"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan sekuat tenaga menjadi santapan Jin di pagi itu. Pemuda itu mendengus sementara kekasihnya menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Dasar bodoh, kau yang tidur di atasku!" keluh Jin. Kekasihnya itu─Kazusa─berusaha tak peduli dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Jin tengah menyeruput kopi panas yang ia seduh saat matanya menatap ke arah Kazusa yang membawa tas mininya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Jin heran.

"Belanja," jawab Kazusa dengan dingin.

"Oh," tanggap Jin tak kalah dinginnya dari kekasihnya itu. Kazusa menjadi sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Kok cuma oh sih tanggapannya?" keluh Kazusa. Jin tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kazusa.

"Xixixi, memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku? Kau ingin ku antar ya?" goda idola berambut hitam sekelam langit malam itu. Wajah Kazusa memerah. Otak pintarnya dengan segera memerintahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengepal dan langsung melayangkan tinju pada pipi sang idola. Sontak sang idola langsung terpelanting ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Kalau ada wartawan Jepang di sana, ini akan menjadi skandal besar!

"Jangan harap!" bentak Kazusa seraya membanting pintu depan. Jin yang masih tersungkur hanya mengusap-usap pipi putihnya yang kini tampak membengkak. Dalam hati, ia sedikit merutuk. _Gengsi dong langsung mental waktu dipukul, sama cewek lagi_!

'_Sampai kapan sih dia bersikap tsundere? Saat di Tokyo dia patah hati gara-gara aku. Giliran aku telah membuka hatiku, kenapa dia jadi bersikap seperti itu sih? Dasar aneh,' _pikir Jin. Ia kemudian tak mau ambil pusing dan bergegas mengambil mantel hangatnya. '_Sebaiknya aku ikuti saja dia,'_

.

.

Jin masih mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya seraya berbunyi di balik sebuah gang yang sempit. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada Kazusa yang tengah memilih sayuran dan buah-buahan segar di sebuah toko. Perlahan, Jin berusaha memandang gadis berambut pirang itu dengan jelas.

Namun, naas baginya. Ketika ia tengah melangkahkan kaki kanannya, alas kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lembut. Jin mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya ia mengenal kelembutan itu. Ia berpikir dan terus berpikir, sampai—

"Miauwww!"

—seekor kucing menjerit. Rupanya kaki Jin menginjak ekor kucing jalanan. Kucing tersebut merupakan kucing kampung berwarna hitam keabu-abuan dan memiliki cakar yang tajam. Sontak saja Jin melepaskan pijakannya pada ekor kucing tersebut. Kucing itu langsung saja mengajak Jin berkelahi. Rupanya sang kucing tak bisa memaafkan kelakuan Jin yang tak sengaja menginjak ekornya. Perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi dan yang sangat menyedihkan, Jin sampai ambruk karenanya. Ia terjatuh ke jalan dicakar dan diserang kucing itu. Jelas saja hal ini menarik perhatian pejalan kaki, termasuk Kazusa yang tengah menimbang buah apel dan jeruk yang ia beli.

"_Mr, can I borrow my items purchased later_?" tanya Kazusa pada pedagang buah dan sayur di toko itu. Entah mengapa, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kerumunan orang di dekat gang. Sang penjual tersenyum ramah padanya.

"_Sure, Miss_,"

Kazusa kemudian menghampiri kerumunan itu. Diperhatikannya sang pembuat keramaian itu. Rasanya gadis itu mengenalnya. Rambut hitam itu, mantel itu, kaca mata itu dan—

"Ah, Kazusa, _please help me, my darling!_" seru pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berkelahi dengan kucing itu seraya menatap ke arah Kazusa. Setiap orang di sana pun langsung menatap gadis itu. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah padam.

—dan gadis itu pun merutuk. _Seandainya saja aku mati detik ini_.

.

.

"Kazusa, kau tega sekali!" keluh Jin seraya mengelusi wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi dengan cakaran dari sang kucing jalanan.

"Dengar ya, idola mesum. Hari pertama kau telah mempermalukanku dengan makan di restaurant bintang lima dengan jaminan kartu paspor dan tadi, kau kembali mempermalukanku dengan tingkah laku kekanak-kanakkanmu berkelahi dengan kucing! Itu sangat konyol dan memalukan!" seru Kazusa dengan nada ketus tak menghiraukan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang menatap mereka—bertanya-tanya, tak mengerti dengan bahasa Jepang yang mereka berdua katakan.

"Semua itu kan kecelakaan!" sahut Jin membela diri. _Hh, terima kasih atas perbuatanmu, kucing sialan_! Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hh, terserah dan ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu?" tanya Kazusa sedikit curiga.

"Err—hanya berjalan menuju restaurant kemarin untuk membayar hutangku," jawab Jin mencari-cari alasan. Bisa berabe masalahnya jika gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tengah membuntutinya. Oh bagus, Jin, kau mungkin akan beralih profesi menjadi seorang _stalker!_

"Dan sudahkah kau membayar hutangmu itu?" tanya Kazusa dengan tatapan seram. Jin langsung bergidik.

"Kucing itu menyerangku sebelum aku sampai di restaurant," ujar Jin.

"_Good_! Kalau begitu, jangan pulang sebelum kau selesaikan urusan hutangmu!" seru Kazusa seraya menendang Jin dan membuat pemuda itu melayang jauh ke belakang. Gadis itu langsung memasuki apartemennya dan Jin yakin—ralat, sangat yakin gadis itu akan mengunci apartemennya.

.

.

Jin menatap restaurant yang ia masuki bersama Kazusa kemarin. Dengan sedikit keluhan, ia memasuki tempat itu dan bergegas mencari manajernya. Mereka kemudian berbincang sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya Jin mengeluarkan dompet hitam di saku celananya. Dan saat ia membuka dompetnya—

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

—kosong melompong pembaca! Mata Jin terbelalak menatapnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia salah membawa dompet. Jin langsung nyengir menatap manajer yang tampak semakin marah—merasa dipermainkan oleh pembeli yang berani mengutang padanya.

.

.

Jin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantelnya. Cukup hangat meski itu masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang terasa beku. Matanya tampak menatap sekeliling. Salju turun perlahan menghiasi jalanan Paris malam itu. Dengan ragu, ia mengetuk pelan apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Kazusa.

Brak! Kazusa membuka pintu apartemen dengan cepat. Alangkah senangnya ia mendapati kekasihnya ada di depan pintu.

"Jin!"

Pemuda itu langsung terjatuh saat gadis itu memanggil namanya.

.

.

Kazusa memegang tangan Jin yang kini terasa beku sedingin salju. Nafas pemuda itu tampak tergesa dan asap putih terlihat keluar setiap ia bernafas. Pemuda itu tampak sangat kedinginan bahkan meski Kazusa telah membaringkannya di atas kasurnya yang hangat plus selimut tebal. Tak lupa ia pun menyalakan pemanas ruangan, tapi pemuda itu masih tampak kedinginan.

Perlahan dengan sedikit berat, Jin membuka matanya. Sosok Kazusa lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ka—Kazusa, maaf," gumamnya—samar namun terdengar jelas.

"Astaga Jin! Apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa pingsan karena kedinginan seperti ini?" tanya Kazusa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"Hanya menyelesaikan masalah hutang kita," jawabnya pelan.

"Menyelesaikannya? Dengan cara apa? Kok bisa sampai kayak gini?"

"Kau tahu kan, kecelakaan kecil bisa terjadi kapanpun," ujarnya. Kazusa mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi lagi. Aku salah mengambil dompetku. Aku malah mengambil dompet yang kosong. Mereka kemudian memintaku mencucikan peralatan kotor sampai restaurant tutup dan kebetulan pemanas ruangan di sana tengah rusak," ujar Jin. Kazusa tersentak. Pemuda itu rupanya mencuci piring di restaurant sampai selarut ini hanya untuk membayar hutang! Aih, aih, dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang artis idola, Jin Kuga!

"Astaga! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Bodoh!" Kazusa tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Pertahanannya runtuh dengan meluruhnya air matanya.

"Hei, sudah. Jangan menangis! Setidaknya aku tidak mempermalukanmu dengan mengajakmu mendatangi restaurant hari ini," hibur Jin. Dan setidaknya itu bisa membuat Kazusa sedikit menghentikan tangisannya.

Jin tersenyum. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Kazusa agar turut berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut. Dengan segera pemuda itu memeluknya. Kazusa hendak protes namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Jin kembali bergumam.

"Paris jauh lebih dingin daripada Tokyo. Hangatkan aku seperti kemarin malam, Kazusa-chan... Zzzz,"

Kazusa terdiam dalam helaan nafas tenang Jin. Pemuda itu telah tertidur dengan pelukan erat pada Kazusa.

'_Da—Dasar idola mesum yang baka_!' rutuk Kazusa dalam hati.

.

.

_End of Second Day_

_Do you want to continue third day?  
><em>

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


End file.
